


Coffee

by Alliewren414



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breakfast, Casual Intimacy, Coffee, Drabble, F/M, Rey Needs A Hug, casual love, finn can't make coffee, poe is an unsung hero, poe saves the day, poe takes one for the team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliewren414/pseuds/Alliewren414
Summary: Finn brings Rey a cup of caf at breakfast, Rey doesn't have the heart to tell him it's awful and Poe swoops in to save the day.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own star wars, I just like screwing around with the characters

"Alright, friendship, here you go!" Finn said enthusiastically, sliding a cup of caf across the table to Rey.

Poe eyed the cup suspiciously, knowing how well caf works for Finn. The man couldn't make a decent cup of caf to save his life, but he also knew that Rey was able to eat just about anything, from her years spent on Jakku, pickiness wasn't a trait she thought was real.

Rey smiled appreciatively at Finn, but allowed it to turn into a grimace when the man looked away and she turned to Poe.

Poe raised his eyebrows at her.

“I can’t drink this,” she mouthed at him, eyeing her cup of caf.

Wordlessly, and absolutely silently, Poe took the mug from her hand and swapped it with his identical looking one.

Rey leaned gratefully into his shoulder, expressing her silent gratitude the only way she could think of.

Poe flushed, and tried to dampen the excitement he felt with her nimble body pressed against him.

You are 15 - fifteen - years older than her. 15 years older than her.

Rey savoured the caf she was drinking, and started a heated debate about the efficiency of a hitched light saber - a conversation she’s had many a time with Finn since she told them about her hallucination on Endor.

Poe smiled fondly at his friends, and took a sip of his caf.

And promptly sprayed it on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please review <3


End file.
